


To Have And To Hold

by Zvyozdochka (OfCloudlessClimes)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, I can't say the other characters yet, M/M, Older And Wiser, Wistful Thinking, no less lovelier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfCloudlessClimes/pseuds/Zvyozdochka
Summary: He's managed to come this far without breaking. He gives himself a pat on the back.It's over. At last.The ache is still there.





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Short painful drabble. I love pain. Join me.

Seung Gil hangs back, quiet as a ghost, as the last pose of guests file out of the church one by one. The celebratory chatter finally dies, leaving behind the pious quiet of hallowed halls and airy birdsong overhead. It fills him with calm where it had been nothing but clamor, and he breathes a deep sigh that relieves the tension in his shoulders.

It's over. At last.

It had been a beautiful ceremony, the bride as lovely as a summer peach and the groom, well. What can be expected of a Leroy scion after all. Tall, debonair, the picture of playfulness craftily contained within a well-tailored suit. He feels his chest crush under the weight of memory, a juxtaposition of a time past, perhaps a little wishful thinking.

He's managed to come this far without breaking. He gives himself a pat on the back.

He lingers by the doors still thrown wide open, the breeze from outside a constant stream ruffling his own three-piece suit and grounding him to the present.

It's over. At last.

The ache is still there.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

A warm hand on his arm startles him from his reverie.

"Shall we go?"

Seung Gil nods, almost dumbly, arrested by an all too familiar smile. It's amazing how it still catches him off guard after all these years.

"Someone's being nostalgic." Amusement, playfulness. A trademark shared by siblings.

Seung Gil suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. He's mostly successful.

"Reminds you of ours, doesn't it?"

He slips his fingers between longer ones, gives them a squeeze before he begins to tug. Matching rings wink in the soft cathedral light, undiminished like the fresh blush on Seung Gil's cheeks.

"Come along, Jean. Your brother and his new wife wouldn't want to miss that _riveting_ speech of yours."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see that coming? You saw that coming. ;D
> 
> I'm such a sucker for this ship, even more so when they're aged up.


End file.
